islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas The Tank Engine/Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, since 2003 shortened to Thomas & Friends, is the better-known original show before the spin-off. Many of the models were built out of Lego before The Trouble With Trains Series and the show itself before it was recreated in LEGO Digital Designer and sent to Animal Logic. LEGO Models NWR Steam Engines *'Thomas' - Thomas' whole shape was 6x16 studs wide so he can pull rolling stock and make curves easily. His borders are missing from his tanks and bunkers. Also, his arch borders are missing from his wheel arches. *'Edward' - Edward has four stripes on his boiler which is one stud for his stripe and two studs for his boiler. He incorrectly gained an Ivatt 2MT tender from the LMS Class 2MT. His arch borders are missing from his wheel arches due to having a square lining on the sides of his cab. *'Henry' - Henry has four stripes on his boiler instead of five in which the fifth stripe won't fit between the green and black boiler due to the four stud bricks. His arch borders are missing from his wheel arches. *'Gordon' - Gordon is the same, but his rear wheels have buffers attached so he can make sharp curved track turns easily. His arch borders are missing from his wheel arches. *'James' - James' model of the locomotive is the same, but unlike Edward, he incorrectly gained an Ivatt 2MT tender from the LMS Class 2MT. His arch borders are missing from his wheel arches due to having a square lining on the sides of his cab. *'Percy' - Percy's whole model himself was the same as Thomas. His stripes are missing from his saddle tank. *'Toby' - Toby has the same stud size as Thomas and Percy, but his buffers were rectangular and had a snow plow on all ends. *'Duck' - Duck is 7-studs wide and his arches from his cab are excluded. *'Donald and Douglas' - TBA *'Oliver' - Oliver intended to have large wheels, but used same wheels as theirs. *'Emily' - Emily has four boiler bands around her boiler. Her dome is centered between her wheel arches. *'Spencer' - TBA *'Hiro' - Hiro has six boiler bands around his boiler, his sides of his footplate are white and red for his tender and his wheels are black instead of red. NWR Diesel Engines *'Diesel' - Diesel's LEGO model is the same as the original, but his shape is 6x17 studs wide. Narrow Gauge Steam Engines *'Skarloey' - TBA *'Rheneas' - TBA *'Sir Handel' - TBA *'Peter Sam' - TBA *'Duncan' - TBA *'Freddie' - TBA Narrow Gauge Diesels *'Rusty' - TBA NWR Rolling Stock *'Troublesome Trucks' - The Troublesome Trucks are 6x14 studs wide. *'Express Coaches' - Many of the Express Coaches are based on the 10015 LEGO My Own Train's Passenger Wagon. *'Brake Vans and Cabooses' - Many of the brake vans are based on the 10014 LEGO My Own Train's caboose. Almost all appearences of Thomas & Friends characters out of LEGO were modified in some way to fit the surrounding scenes of the live action Island of Sodor Chronicles, filmed on the same scale, whether it be gaining their wheels with actual side rods. Every single character had survived just as they were through two seasons since season one; as a result, they all make it into the finalized series. Eventually, Edward and James retained the Fowler tenders. Comparisons TBA Also See It On *Thomas & Friends Wikia Category:Television Series